Meyer-Palmen Solilunar Calendar
The Meyer-Palmen Solilunar Calendar is a proposal for calendar reform by and . It is a simple arithmetic lunisolar calendar. There are many leap month cycles like the 19 year cycle and the 353 year cycle. Peter Meyer discovered a cycle of years which nearly exactly fits a whole number of days, months and years and weeks. 6840 years and 84599 months and 2498258 days and 356894 weeks are all very equal to each other. This means that there should be 2519 leap years (with an extra month) and 1328 abundant years (with an extra day). To make it even simpler, the extra day added to form an abundant year is always in a leap month. This also reduces the possible lengths of a year making it only have 354 days, 384 days, or 385 days. The calendar has a fixed ordinal day number of the year for each date. The start of each year is based on the actual mean lunar conjunction nearest to the vernal equinox. Each month starts on the day of each lunar conjunction or closest to that. Each era consists of 6840 years. Each era begins with a Sunday (but this doesn't mean you can't start the week on Monday). Each odd-numbered month has 29 days and each even-numbered month has 30 days and the leap month has 30 or 31 days. The names and the lengths of the months are: This means that each month has 29.530585468 days and each year has 365.24239766 days. There are simply only 3 lengths of the year, 354, 384 and 385. In 6840 (Y) years 4321 (Y-L) years have 12 months and 2519 (L) of them have 13 months. All the 4321 (Y-L) years with 12 months have 354 days. In the 2519 (L) years with 13 months, 1191 (L-M) of them have 384 days and 1328 (M) of them have 385 days. Benefits * This calendar is lunisolar and is kept in sync with both the Moon and the seasons * This proposal makes each month correlate with the moon * This calendar is very simple and easy to use * Each date has a permanently fixed ordinal day number of the year * There are only 3 year lengths: 354, 384 and 385 * There are 2519 leap years per 6840 years * In the 2519 leap years, there are 1328 of them in which Meton has 31 days * It is a leap year of the remainder of (Year + 1)*2519/6840 is less than 2519 * The leap year has 385 days if the remainder of + 1)*2519/6840*1328/2519 is less than 1328, where the answer in ... is rounded down to the nearest integer as the remainder for checking which year is a leap year is took out * All the months that come every year have fixed lengths * Each month has 29.530585468 days (only slightly too short but O.K.) * Each year has 365.24239766 days (only slightly too long but O.K.) * All leap years are as uniformly spread as possible * Leap years in which Meton has 31 days are also uniformly spread across the uniformly spread leap years * This calendar is very interesting and has many other good features * Anybody born on Meton could celebrate their birthday on the same date in Lilius in 354 day years * People born on Meton 31 could celebrate their birthday on Meton 30 in 384 day years and Lilius 30 on 354 day years * It can be adopted any time over the Gregorian calendar! * This doesn't use the 19-year Metonic cycle nor the 353-year-cycle but instead a mixture of 353 and 372 year cycles * An era is divided into a 3959 and a 2851 year sub-cycle * Each of the sub-cycles have three or two 1078 year sub-cycles with a 725 year sub-cycle * The 1078 year sub-cycle consists of a 372 year cycle and two 353 year cycles, while the 725 year sub-cycle consists of a 372 year cycle and a 353 year cycle * So the 372 and 353 year cycles are distributed like this: 372+353+353+372+353+353+372+353+353+372+353+372+353+353+372+353+353+372+353 * The distance between a leap year and the 7th one after it is normally 19 days but every 353 or 372 years the distance between a leap year and the 7th one after it is 20 years * The average of those 353 and 372 year cycles is 360 years, which means every 360 years, the distance between a leap year and the 7th one after it is 20 years * Odd-numbered months have 29 days, even numbered months have 30 and every 3 or 2 years, a 30-day leap month called Meton is added but sometimes it has 31 days * The reason why odd-numbered months have 29 days and even-numbered ones have 30 unlike the Pontisso Simple Lunisolar Calendar, the Hebrew Calendar and the Tabular Islamic Calendar which have odd-numbered months with 30 days and even-numbered ones with 29 days is that it means that Lilius and the leap month Meton are like twin months as Lilius has 30 days and Meton also has usually 30 days which means that people born on Meton which usually has 30 days will celebrate their birthday on the same date in Lilius in non-leap years which also has 30 days like Meton which usually has 30 days and as well as this, Julius Caesar's month has 30 days but his month is now in the cold winter!!! * The year 0 began on April 8, -4145 in the Gregorian calendar or Julian day 207,227. The calendar used to have a different year notation where years were put into cycles of 60, so year 0 was 000-01 and year 6155 was 102-36, but that way, it was hard to calculate what year it would be in, say, 4356 years time. To convert from old to new notation, multiply the cycle number by 60, add the year number, and then subtract 1 e.g. 102-60 becomes 6179. External Links *The Meyer-Palmen Solilunar Calendar *Properties of the Meyer-Palmen Solilunar calendar Category:Proposed calendars Category:Lunisolar calendars Category:Unusual calendars Category:6840-year leap cycle Category:29:30 Category:12+1